-Ripple-
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | User:ShadowFire38 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Swimming |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Water |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Blue |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Dolphin |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Happy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Personality | Usually Happy |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 10 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Orientation | Straight |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Synchronized swim team |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | Seawings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To teach synchronized swimming |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Seawing Kingdom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Eau (mother) unknown father |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Seawings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Anyone who hates swimming, water, or Seawings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Water, fishing, and swimming |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Flying long distances |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Usual Seawing abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | A short sword |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | None yet |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Swimming makes everything better, so come on." |} . . Appearance Ripple has turquoise scales and blue underscales. Her horns and claws are a light gray. Ripple has small sapphires in between her scales that are by her eyes. She wears a silver braclet and silver earrings. Ripple also wears a silver necklace with a sapphire in it. Background Ripple's father left her and Eau, when he found out Eau and him were going to have a child. This is all Eau told Ripple, but Eau knew Ripple's father was bad and would have been a terrible influence, so she let him leave her and Ripple. Eau secretly hoped maybe one day he would come back a changed dragon, but still the dragon she fell in love with. When Ripple grew older, Ripple could hear her mother cries for her father on Ripple's birthday at night. Ripple tried not to question her mother to much, but as she got older the questions grew. Ripple sneaked into Eau's room, hoping to find something with her father's name on it. Ripple was about to leave her mother's room when she looked into the fire. She found her fathers name and so she left her home in search of finding him. She went to a secretive tavern in the Sea kingdom, where she found her father. Who is he? I have a right to know! ~Ripple |} Category:SeaWings Category:Content (Shadowfire38) Category:Females